A human spinal column provides support for the body and protection for the delicate spinal cord and nerves. The spinal column includes a series of vertebrae stacked on top of each other. Each vertebra has a vertebral body located in an anterior portion of the spinal column. The vertebral bodies provide a majority of the weight-bearing support for the spinal column. Situated between each vertebral body is an intervertebral disc, which provides cushioning and dampening of compressive forces applied to the spinal column. Located posterior to the vertebral body and intervertebral disc is the spinal canal, which contains the spinal cord and nerves. Posterior to the spinal canal are the articulating processes of the vertebrae.
Various types of spinal column disorders are known. These spinal column disorders include scoliosis (abnormal lateral curvature of the spine), spondylolisthesis (forward displacement of one vertebra over another, usually in a lumbar or cervical spine), kyphosis (exaggerated round back), post traumatic deformity, and other disorders caused by abnormalities, disease, or trauma, such as ruptured or slipped discs, degenerative disc disease, fractured vertebra, tumors, and the like. Patients that suffer from such conditions often experience extreme and debilitating pain. Many patients with spinal column disorders also suffer from neurologic deficit. For some patients, spinal column disorders can be at least partially treated through spinal surgery.